Across the Worlds: New Dawn
by Ulquihimefan1
Summary: A sister story to Across the Worlds, focuses more on the second team and takes place during the same timeline as Across the Worlds: Traveling the multi-verse and having to complete specific objective may seem hard but Konan and Zexion make it seem easy as long as they remain in command that is. Rated t for Beelzemon's and Hidan's language...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, So I finally decided to upload my second Across the Worlds (a massive cross-over story) on here that focuses on the second team with mentions of the first team through out the story in some worlds or from the Omake's and minor appearances

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

A woman with blue hair that had some of it tied up into a bun with a rose pin in it, slowly started to wake up. Last thing she remembered before slowly coming to was trying to protect her village, Amegakure (Translation: Village hidden in the Rain) as well as the body of her lover from a masked man that called himself Madara. The woman was wearing a dark blue top that split open around her stomach showing her piercings as well as her toned stomach, the shirt was also sleevless as the skin showing read pale from her village's lack of sun. Her pants were a darker blue, nearly black color that rested above a pair of toeless blue shoes with a slight heel and on her right hip was a head band that had four rain like lines in it. Her eyes where an amber color that out of the right lighting could be mistaken as brown and she had a pierced bottom lip.

"Ah, you're awake," a male voice caught the woman's attention. Looking in the direction the blue haired woman saw a young man in all black clothing with a black jacket that had a hood covering the man's face except for a few strands of blue-grey hair that peeked out from the shade of the hood due to looking down at a book in his hands.

"Who are you?" the blue haired woman asked, her voice having a slight commanding tone to it.

"I believe that it's proper etiquette to introduce one's self before asking for another's name," the young man replied not even looking away from his book or even revealing anything else about his own looks other than the form fitting outfit that showed a slim build and a small stature.

"Very well, I'm Konan, now can you tell me your name?" Konan asked as she narrowed her eyes only for the hooded man to close his book and pull the hood down, revealing a teenaged face with pale skin, emo styled grey-blue hair that completely obscured the right half of his face and a single blue eye visible.

"Number VI, Zexion the Cloaked Schemer," the teenager answered finally, but gaining no look of recollection on the woman's face at the title. A sigh escaped the youngers lips before he decided to take to speaking again.

"I found you shortly after I awoke. You also seemed to be breathing a bit heavily like you had been underwater for a while so I suggest you take it easy for a little while to be safe."

"I see… thank you for telling me Zexion, but I'm feeling pretty good now. If you have my cloak on you I'd gladly like it back," Konan replied as she sat up. Zexion raised a brow at what the woman had said.

"You didn't have a cloak on you," Konan gave the teen a surprised look as she knew she had one on the last time she checked. She was also now noticing they were outside and it was rather chilly out. The blue haired woman proceeded to rub her arms against the slight chill in the air. Zexion stared at the woman before him for a little bit before sighing and unzipping his long trench coat like jacket revealing a long sleeved black shirt over the pair of black gloves that was practically as skin tight as his jacket.

"Here, I don't really need it right now anyways," Zexion stated shocking the blue haired woman a bit. They stood there like that for about a minute before Konan accepted the jacket, finding that it was a little small on her so it wouldn't be able to be zipped up, but would still be able to keep her a little warmer.

"Thank you…" She muttered enjoying the amount of warmth she had just obtained.

"No need, just make sure to give that back when you don't need it," Zexion replied quickly after starting to walk away. He stopped after a few paces and gave Konan a look, and she knew right then what he meant now. The woman then got up and started walking right along with the teen, never passing or falling behind the teen's strides.

The blue haired duo couldn't find a town before night came about them. They both sat under the canopy of the forest they had been in for their entire trek. Konan pulled the cloak a little closer around her from the cold air that was beginning to pick up a bit. Zexion's body gave a small shiver itself as even his shirt was unable to keep the teen warm for very long.

"You're not used to the cold are you?" Konan asked the boy as she noticed his attempts to remain warm.

"No… no I'm not, I grew up in a town and never really stayed out in a forest for as long as I have now…" Zexion explained, feeling pretty comfortable around the woman.

"It's understandable… I grew up in a village that rained all the time. Just the warmth of a jacket is enough for me," Konan replied with a small smile, feeling as comfortable around the teen as she did with her two best friends… just remembering the two, her smile turned sad as she also remembered their deaths.

"Yes… rain would make a cold atmosphere but I've never heard of a place that rained all the time," the boy spoke once again, raking through his memories of traveling through many, many worlds but not one seemed to match her description.

"It's an isolated village, we normally wouldn't interact with the outside world." Zexion studied her expression and knew she wasn't lying, but he was still curious about what her home was like in detail.

"How about a trade, I'll tell you more on my home if you tell me about yours," Zexion asked catching the women's amber gaze on him before a small smile graced her lips.

"Alright, but you can't give this information out to anyone." A nod comes from the teen in black. "The village I'm from is called Amegakure…."

Zexion was mildly fascinated with hearing about where Konan was from and vice-versa. Konan was very interested in the electronics he spoke of as well as the vehicle people in his world used to travel between the different realities. While Zexion was interested in the large metal structures of her village and how they made it so the constant rain wouldn't deter them or hinder them in anyway or even flood their land. To the Cloaked Schemer, this land was a good example of human's long term ability to adapt to their lives or situations. To the blue haired maiden, Zexion's home that he called Radiant Garden, was probably the most peaceful place she's ever heard about. It was a place she and her two best friends, one of which later on became her lover, had been striving to achieve for years. However somewhere in the back of the woman's mind she could tell the teen in front of her was hiding something. You don't live close to twenty years of being a shinobi on just pure luck or being unobservant. You also don't live very long on the streets from being orphaned without picking up a few things.

"What's wrong with it?" Konan finally asked, feeling like now was the time to bring the secret into light. Zexion gave the blue haired woman a blank look before sighing.

"An incident happened and Radiant Garden got lost in the darkness…" Zexion replied and noticed Konan didn't seem to have a complete understanding to what he had just said but seemed to get the jest of it.

"Can nowhere remain at peace?" Konan muttered to herself as she curled up around her legs to maintain her body heat. Zexion heard this comment and seemed to feel… sorry once again for the woman.

"Let's try moving onto a different topic, or… we could try and get some rest," Zexion offered, internally not knowing how or why he's getting these actual feelings.

"You get your rest Zexion, someone has to stay up a while longer to make sure we don't get ambushed or attacked," Konan calmly replied causing the teen to think it over a bit before finally nodding and curling up into a ball for sleep. Konan couldn't help but give a soft smile.

_He's a good kid, but he's obviously seen a lot from the cold look in his eyes. It saddens me to see people like him, _Konan sighed but kept her post of watching for the night.

The next morning came and it appeared that Konan had fallen asleep almost half way through the night. Zexion took notice the minute his eyes opened to the sun peeking through the canopy. He could only sigh at how the woman seemed so exhausted even while asleep.

_Not even Demyx during a meeting would seem this tired, _Zexion thought to himself before deciding to wake the blue haired female up and continue looking for civilization. The minute his black gloved hand barely touched her, Konan shoot up with a sudden array of paper shards folding together to make a kunai in her hand and pressing it against the teen's neck. Surprise was evident on Zexion's face as he had never seen an ability like her's before in all his travels through the realms to form Kingdom Hearts.

"Easy now," Zexion spoke to the woman who seemed to just realize who he was and that he wasn't her enemy.

"Sorry," Konan muttered deactivating her jutsu and returning the sheets of paper to their rightful pouch.

"For what reason? If I had been someone else your reflexes were a good thing," Zexion replied as he stood up from his squatting position before the woman. "Let's keep moving, I smell a river, if we follow that we'll end up closer to civilization."

Konan couldn't help but be impressed by the teen's strong sense of smell, but at the same time she was also worried about it as well.

The minute the duo came close to the river Konan noticed how Zexion's steps where getting slower and more unstable.

"Are you okay?" Konan asked, taking on a look of concern for her young companion.

"Yes… just not used to walking around this long or going without food or water for a whole day," Zexion muttered the last part, but the woman still picked the words up. Feeling bad the woman had the teen sit down as she went to the water. Konan looked in her bag for anything to put water into and was lucky to find a water canteen. Checking it quickly she was disappointed to find no prior water in it, but made due by filling it in the river. Before handing the canteen to the teen, Konan went through a small series of hand signs for a small fire based jutsu to help with purifying the water and making it safe to drink.

"Here, you take as much as you want first," Konan offered, earning a suspicious look from the teen, before he accepted and took a long gulp.

"Thanks…" Zexion trailed only to spot something… floating in the river. Curious the teen got up and went to the river's edge in an attempt to get a better view of what was floating.

"What is it?" Konan asked noticing the teen's captured interest.

"There's something out there…" Konan followed his gaze to find the thing in the water. Curiosity taking her senses as well she focused her chakra to the paper pieces she always keeps in a pouch and had them go snatch the thing out of the water. She had the paper come back to her and then took a good look at the object. It was spherical and made of metal, on one area there were buttons while the other side had what appeared to be a projector lense.

"What's a projector doing in a river?" Zexion asked after examining the object himself. The teen then took hold of the orb and examined each of the buttons on it, as well as the fact it didn't seem to be damaged at all by the water.

"Let's just get moving, we can examine it more later," Konan sighed and began to move only to stop and look back at the sound of Zexion messing with the orb a bit. The teen started to press a few of the buttons before the orb had seemed to open up a bit around the projector and a light shone through. Looking at the light Zexion quirked a brow, interested in the fact the orb still worked despite being exposed to water for who knows how long.

"What are you doing?" Konan questioned, causing the teen to look to her.

"No better time than the present in examining things like this," Zexion explained before looking back to the light and noticing it's starting to take on the shape of a physical hole through reality. Konan started to notice this as well and took one step back. Zexion on the other hand took one step closer to the hole before Konan grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing? Do you even know what that thing is or what it does?"

"For your information I used to travel through a different version of this corridor and always end up in a more populated area. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing," Zexion stated before pulling his wrist out of the woman's grip and continued forward. Konan was hesitant but then just sighed after internally weighing her options and followed the teen into the portal between realities.

Shortly after entering through the portal the duo found themselves stumbling out from an unexpected drop from a three foot drop. Konan was quick to regain her balance and keep standing, while Zexion fell into his stumble and landed hard on his ass.

"Well you were right about it leading us to civilization," Konan stated as she took notice of her surroundings. It seemed they had landed in a rather suburban location with cobblestone sidewalks, a few two story houses lining their vision with cars parked in the front. Aside from the eerily quiet, and devoid of life streets, the town was rather average looking.

"Yeah, though the landing could have been a bit nicer," Zexion sighed while getting up and rubbing his sore rear for a little bit. _Though then again I'm glad it wasn't worse than it was, we could have fallen from the sky and hurt ourselves or killed someone._

Meanwhile at the same time this was thought a miss matched group had a collective sneeze as well as a twinge of jealousy for unknown reasons.

"Okay, someone tell me what the fuck just happened?!" a palmtree haired one exclaimed what was on everyone's mind at the time.

Zexion took in his surroundings and found the silence… rather disturbing. A town like they were in should have had at least some kids running around and having fun, or being loud like almost all children were. However it appeared that they were both in a ghost town. Zexion couldn't even smell other life besides regular animals around them.

"Where is everyone?" Konan asked out loud voicing what Zexion was thinking. The teen then started to walk around the town in order to catch sight of any other living being or to pick up a scent. However, nothing moved at all, there was absolutely nothing there.

_This can't be though… No town like this can be cleared out for so long, the grass isn't long enough to show it hasn't been cared for. Where the hell is everyone then? _Zexion calculated taking in every detail, even the lack of weeds on the grass. Zexion took a step beyond a grey house when the entire scene changed, causing the teen to jump back a bit, and once again returning to the past scene. Zexion continued to stare at the area before putting his hand out in front of him only to see it seemingly just vanish, yet he could still feel it. The teen then pulled his hand back, in what should be stunned realization.

Konan had noticed Zexion's sudden disappearance and reappearance and was surprised herself.

_A genjutsu? No, it would take too much chakra to keep a large one like this up for so long. I don't even know if there are illusion seals that can cover this much area either. _Konan thought as she strode her way to Zexion. Zexion seemed to distracted with his thoughts to notice her and before she could get his attention, the teen waved his hand in front of the illusion barrier and a small window to the other side appeared. Konan's eyes widened, while Zexion just smirked. Beyond the illusion there were humanoid like creatures looking startled with where Zexion had recently came through. The people had human shapes and faces, but their skin colors were vastly different from any regular human, same with their hair. They had long pointed ears, teeth poking out from the corners of their lips, claw like fingers and serpentine eyes.

"It appears we've come across a secret community," Zexion smirked while looking through his one way mirror through the illusion while Konan just stared on in shock. Curiously the woman tried to put her hand through as well but unlike the teen's her hand didn't seem to vanish into that plain like Zexion's did, earning her a confused look while Zexion continued to calculate by examining what she did.

"Why isn't it working for me?" Konan questioned out loud while Zexion put a hand under his chin.

"Perhaps… you're a little too human to phase through the barrier," Zexion offered earning himself a sharp look from Konan that soon turned into a suspicious look.

"And you're not?"

"No… I'm simply a Nobody, a being that has no heart and shouldn't exist," Zexion replied casually, like he was talking about the weather and not that he wasn't human nor that he was missing a vital part of the body to keep alive. Konan stared in shock before shaking her head and recomposing herself, as her face settled into a stern glare.

"Don't ever say you shouldn't exist, even if people say you're not supposed to, then they are morons. Everyone exists for a reason whether they know it or not." This caused Zexion to look at Konan with a hint of interest deep within his eyes before it was interrupted by the sound of childish gagging.

"BAH, just shut up 'nd kiss already ya stupid ass humans!" Both human and Nobody turned to the voice. Zexion was surprised he couldn't even pick up an identifiable scent off the being, while Konan found his appearance to be… interesting. The source of the voice was a tall man in an all leather biker outfit, a purple mask/helmet that spiked at the ends, three eye holes revealing red eyes, a red bandanna tied onto the left arm of a leather jacket with a furred collar, combat boots with three blades on each boot, leather gloves with metal claws and arm guards, and two berenjena shoot guns, one on his boot and the other on his back. The leather clad man tilted his head upwards a bit with a sharp toothed smirk on his pale blue face and revealing spiky pale blond hair poking out from behind his mask. Zexion glared and shifted his stance slightly while Konan gave the man a calculating gaze.

"Who are you?" Konan asked in a steel toned voice, causing the man to laugh. He shifted his position leaning against a wall of a home showing the glint of something large and metal behind him.

"Gonna take more than that ta scare me Sweet Cheeks," the man, if he can even be called that, smirked, causing Konan's glare to intensify at the black clad man. She wasn't sure what the term "Sweet Cheeks" meant but she already didn't like it. Zexion on the other hand just had a natural dislike to the man as he reminded him of someone he could never, EVER, get along with. Seeing both their reactions just caused the smirk on his face to turn into a full blown grin as he laughed at them.

"What do you possibly find so funny?"

"The fucking looks on yer pathetic faces that's what~" the man chuckled before turning around and revealing a long metallic tail behind him move a bit with each step he took while leaving the duo behind. Zexion felt something… not sit right within him as he seemed to get more angered than he thought he should be as he took a step forwards to the man and shouted at him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU INSUFFERABLE ASS!" The teen _**really **_didn't know why he had just shouted, nor did he really know why he felt so… ticked off. The shout from the teen caused Konan to look with surprise as she never expected the short teen to lose his calm over such a small provocation. The man stopped in his tracks and without even turning to look back, he smirked at the reaction he got from the boy, internally marking the kid as his main target for later moments.

"Nah, don't really feel like being around a shorty. It's gonna hurt my neck having ta look down fer so long," The being laughed before taking another step then seemingly vanish into thin air, ticking the teen off more while Konan just frowned and had the feeling that wouldn't be the last time they would see the biker being.

The duo found all the houses around them to be conveniently unlocked as well as unoccupied but also fully stocked like normal homes. The moment they both found the food their stomachs growled in hunger. Zexion took the initiative and checked the expiration dates on the food for obvious reasons. Konan was still curious about the teen as she kept making subtle glances while checking out all the food items for any signs of contamination or mold. What was it that made him nonhuman? What made a "Nobody"? Also what was it that he used to make that window through the genjutsu or whatever it was he was able to go through but not her.

"These one's are still good to eat," Zexion stated setting down the foods that weren't past their expiration date by looking at a digital clock with a calendar on a nearby wall. Konan was snapped out of her thoughts with the teen's voice and then nodded as they both got to work in cooking. The blue haired woman thought she would ask him about Nobodies at a later time as she now focused her attention in preparing the meat for their meal.

The next day came about and the duo where only mildly surprised that no one came around to kick them out or anything. Taking it as a good sign the two grabbed as many preserved foods they could both carry for their journey, though Konan grabbed a backpack to carry their food rations in a lot easier which made the schemer smirk at her idea.

"To bad they didn't have a second one we could have used," Zexion sighed as he carried the bag on his back for now.

"Indeed," Konan sighed as she turned her head to look in the area that Zexion had disappeared through just the day before. Feeling curious once again about it, the woman walked over and pushed her hand through the spot, only to see nothing happen once again. Zexion noticed this and saw the woman's frown as he walked over to her side.

"You curious about the other side aren't you?"

"I'm more curious on why I'm unable to pass through it still…"

"Because yer too human for the veil Sweet Cheeks," this caused the duo to turn to the source of the voice rapidly only to find the man in leather smirking at them while leaning on the wall of a building once again. "See that barrier is made ta separate the human's and the 'unnaturals' to prevent some war or something, I don't know and don't care."

"If it's a barrier then why the hell does it only work half way?" Zexion growled at the masked man… or possible unnatural being he mentioned before.

"Eh, ya think I know? I'm still fucking confused on how I even got ta a messed up place like this one," For once the man wasn't smirking, instead he looked rather irritated. His words and his expression seemed to hit a spark of realization with the duo as Konan spoke out loud.

"You're like us then…" earning her a wide eyed look from the black clad man before it vanished with narrowed eyes of suspicion.

"The hell does that mean, huh?"

"It means we're all from different worlds then the one we're in dumbass," Zexion growled, his normally high tolerance and inability to actually feel both failing with the man before them. The man frowned for a minute before he took to smirking again.

"Well then if that's tha case. Name's Beelzemon, and I'm wondering if either of ya know how ta get out of this shit hole world."

_**Omake**_

"HELLO EVERYONE~!"

Dear god Gin seriously? You've already got your extras in one story why do you need two?!

"Don't act like ya don't love me writer-san~ Besides ya need someone to explain all the worlds and some characters that most people wouldn't know about~"

…. Fuck you Gin.

"Ignoring that comment, for those of you that haven't read "Across the Worlds" this is a secondary one that focuses on the second team's adventures as a separate story that connects ta the main one and the writer would like ya ta read both for maximum enjoyment."

Okay that I can tolerate, you are for once not giving out spoilers…. You know I think I'll just stop commenting on you and get back to my writing like a normal writer now as a reward.

"Aw and here I was starting ta like your technical self argument that ya keep losing. Oh well," Gin laughed after he pouted. The silver haired shinigami then proceeded to pull out his trusty pointer stick as a screen appeared behind him on… Wait a second Gin did you add walls to match your blue tile floors?

"Yes I did, I needed ta make my pocket dimension, that ya so gladly gave ta me, more homely after all~" With that said two images appeared on screen, one being a large, peaceful looking forest and the other being a small town just on the outer reaches of a large city hidden behind a thin veil.

"These are the two worlds the duo have been ta so far, the first one is a bit more of a large wild preserve for mostly plants and scarce animals. Not much else is known about it thanks ta writer-san's poor planning skills."

HEY!

"Oh shush writer-san! Ahem anyways because of that that world has no limitations ta it so a ninja like Konan, or a magic user like Zexy here would have no problems there," Gin smiled as two chibis appeared on the screen in the large forest of the two mentioned characters. The screen then changed to the town with the large city and veil.

"This world has pretty much regular people and unnatural human-like creatures. They are separated by a veil and neither side is able ta cross over unless they are either, not human but not an unnatural, some freaky shit happens or magic. Anyways, abilities are also not neutralized here as the "unnaturals" have a ton of freaky shit as is. Also apparently they have great wi-fi there," Gin grinned as he pointed out a wifi signal on the screen to that world. The screen then changes from that world to the chibi's of Zexion, Konan and Beelzemon. Oh god I'm now realizing all their names end with an n….

"Geez writer-san what was going on in your subconscious ta cause that without me knowing?"

Honestly… I have no idea man.

"Riiight, anyways continuing on with my segment."

That I made for you.

"Yeah, yeah anyways this part is for people who have no idea on each of these characters or just only know about one. First up is Zexion here, he's a being with no heart and he specializes in magic. Though because of his high ranking in magic, he's not very good with physical combat. The next is Konan, a S-ranked ninja that can turn her whole body into paper and fer the writer's sake she knows a bit of medical ninjutsu as well as a few other elemental ones. Finally is Beelzemon, this biker demon is a digital being whose mostly made up of a virus. He uses his claws and guns ta get the job done, he's able ta summon a living motor cycle and he's kinda a prick if I'm reading this information right."

Yeah, even more so with how I write him… I try to write him as a loveable prick though.

"Like Envy?"

Like Envy.

"Well then, storing that information away for a later date. Since I can no longer say scenes that happen next without being yelled at about spoilers."

I'll let it slide this once.

"Okay then~ Next time in Across the Worlds: New Dawn, Beelzemon joins the duo in their travels, they meet someone new to join them as well, the team get's caught up in a battle and then they establish a leader as well as team building, till next time. Bye Bye~"

* * *

><p>I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow as I'll be pretty busy for the rest of today.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone chapter 2 like I promised, but I make no promises on when chapter 3 will come around, even more so since I just began college classes today anyways I don't own the characters just the story okay enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Zexion didn't know what was worse, the fact that this being called Beelzemon was actually asking them for help… or the fact that Konan was accepting to help the biker. Let it never be said that Zexion continually said that they shouldn't trust the biker as far as they could throw him… Off a cliff with raging rapids and sharp rocks at the bottom. However Konan brushed him off with a simple comment.

"It's not trust, it's gaining an advantage." This remark left Zexion puzzling over her words for a while. However the moment a beep came from the orb in Zexion's cloak, that Konan had given back to him the night before, Zexion seemed to grow more weary of Beelzemon when his red eyes stared at where the orb was. Even more so as every chance the demon biker got he seemed to eye the orb's location with an unidentifiable expression. Zexion made sure not to bring the orb out around the demon out of suspicion. Unfortunately Zexion's efforts to prevent the orb from being seen by Beelzemon were foiled when Konan told him to activate it and see what the beeping had meant. the teen had protested but Konan kept firm with her judgement causing Zexion to back down with a sigh and do as he was told. The minute he pulled the orb out Beelzemon snatched the device out of Zexion's gloved hand and examined it in his own.

"Hey give that back!" Zexion shouted but seemed to not have any effect on the demon who instantly just pushed one button and a screen popped up, surprising the duo but also confusing them with a bunch of one's and zero's.

"So that's what this thing is huh," Beelzemon muttered as he looked at the code surprising the duo before he seemed to realize something and pushed a second button converting the binary code into a translated text for both the Nobody and ninja. "I forgot human's can't read binary like Digimon…"

_**Objective met: Transport to new world and learn new information. **_

_**Objective met: Gain new team member.**_

_**New Objective: Transport to new world and remove the one who doesn't belong.**_

_**New Objective: Help in the next world's fight.**_

Was what was written in the translation surprising the duo while Beelzemon had an uninterested look.

"How did you do this? Or even know it could do this for that matter?" Zexion asked as internally he was jumping around in excitement he didn't know he had about learning the orb he had had more than one function.

"Eh? Ya really want ta know shorty? To bad I ain't gonna tell ya," Beelzemon smirked when Zexion started fuming at being denied information. Konan however was carefully examining these "Objectives" and storing the information away into her mind.

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because I like seeing you get so pissed shorty~"

"I have a name!"

"One ya never gave me by the way."

"FINE! It's Zexion!"

"The fuck kinda name is that?"

"Well what kind of name is Beelzemon?"

"At least mine's easier ta pronounce!"

"Oh sure you insufferable ignorant buffoon, it's the _easiest _name in the world."

"Will you two boys shut up?" Konan growled causing said boys to stop, but then caused Beelzemon to snicker at Zexion who looked down a bit from Konan's tone. Konan then sighed and rubbed her temples, wondering why in all the higher powers there may be she was stuck with two guys who seemed to have a natural hatred for each other or at least one does while the other is just annoying. With her luck it's probably just a one-sided hatred with a natural asshole.

It took awhile but the duo, now a trio, decided to follow the objectives, though Beelzemon didn't like them at all, nor did he seem to like any form of orders as is. They went through the portal, only Zexion and Konan catching themselves as they fell while Beelzemon practically landed face first into the ground.

"FUCK!"

"Oh, looks like we did forget to mention something," Konan sighed while Zexion just smirked and crossed his arms slightly. The trio's musings were stopped when the sound of combat reached their ears. Beelzemon smirked at the sound preparing to get his guns ready while Zexion narrowed his eyes in the direction, not completely wanting to be involved and Konan gave a calculating gaze in the direction as she remembered the details from the objectives.

"I believe we know now where the fight we have to help with is now," Konan calmly spoke earning a grin from Beelzemon and a sigh from Zexion. The trio then made their way up a hill to observe the battle only to see… it was more a war zone then a simple fight. Men, women and a few children were laying in pools of blood, dismembered and unmoving, a small village that rested just beyond the bodies was in ruins, a large group of thugs had their blades cutting through unarmed civilians like paper and were also firing guns at those that tried to escape. Konan kept a neutral look on her face as she had seen things like this many times in her life, Zexion looked on with wide eyes and Beelzemon only huffed lightly at seeing the bodies of the dead. What went unnoticed to all but Konan's trained eyes were two small figures escaping the village with a larger cloaked figure and somehow managing to avoid getting caught by the bandits killing everyone. Konan continued to observe the three and took notice the cloaked one seemed to be injured from how it hunched over and how uneven the steps were, suggesting some form of abdominal injury.

Konan then turned her gaze to examine the two smaller figures and felt her heart sink when she realized the two were children. The woman's heart fell more when she noticed one of the bandits seemed to finally notice them, and then she quickly sprang into action catching her two teammates off guard as she turned into a flurry of paper. The paper quickly flew and surrounded the bandit who was close to pulling the trigger. Konan then forced the paper to encase the man as she quickly reformed her top half of her body with a long sharp spear in hand before stabbing the encased man with it. After being sure the man was dead Konan made all the sheets of paper come off the body and reform her's completely.

While Konan had just killed one man Beelzemon was quick to enter the fray behind her, not caring if she only did it to rescue someone or not, only caring about the thrill of a battle. The bandits quickly took notice of the tall demon and were shocked till said demon biker smirked, pointed his guns at them and began pulling the triggers, and occasionally slashing at them with either his claws or the blades on his boots.

Zexion stayed back staring in distaste and not wanting to get involved in any of this. He did however follow after the three figures that were getting away in order to obtain more information. The teen made sure to keep his hood down so not to draw suspicion from the three natives. Konan took notice of this and looked between the teen and the demon before sighing, sending off a paper butterfly to keep an eye on Zexion and going to help keep Beelzemon in line.

Zexion had to rush to keep up with the two kids and the cloaked figure. He wasn't fast enough to catch up to them in about ten or so minutes but he was fast enough to be slowly gaining on them. Just when he thought he was at a good distance to tell them, politely, to stop one of the kids threw a rock at him and would have hit his head if he didn't pull up a quick "Reflega" spell. The sudden spell surprised the kids causing them to stop while the cloaked figure's reaction was unknown as when he stopped he seemed to collapse and start coughing in pain.

"M-Mister!" one of the two kids, a little girl with short brown hair and bright blue eyes spoke up, while the other child, a boy with black hair and blue eyes, glared at Zexion with suspicion. Zexion just calmly pulled the Reflega spell down and stared impassively at the boy.

"What the heck do you want with us?!" the boy shouted at the slate haired teen.

"Originally, I just had a few questions. Currently I'd say to help your… friend there," Zexion replied earning a continued glare from the boy and a curious look from the girl. Zexion ignored both looks and went over to the cloaked man's side to help, only for the guy to turn over slightly and scratch the teen's face enough to draw blood from the one swipe. Surprised Zexion jumped back and felt at the scratch only to hiss in pain. Zexion pulled his hand away and then looked down at the man and found… a strange violet liquid seeping from underneath the man's cloak.

"Mister, he wants to help!" The little girl exclaimed at the injured man who continued to remain silent and seemed to take to staring at the ground. Zexion looked at the "man" and the strange liquid rather closely before realizing, the violet liquid was his blood.

"You have an interesting blood color there," Zexion stated causing the "man" in the cloak to turn his head just enough for the teen to see grey skin under the brown cloak. The grey skinned man then barred his sharp teeth and growled at Zexion when the teen got a little close.

"Will you relax already? I can't heal you if you don't," Zexion offered while showing his hands to the man in hopes he would not see him as a threat afterwards. The "man" continued to growl cautiously but didn't react to the teen otherwise. Zexion took a closer look at the "man's" wounds when the little girl spoke up.

"Mister had a really bad cut on his stomach," Zexion looked to the young girl and took note that she seemed to be around the age of six and wouldn't quite realize it wasn't a simple cut or how bad it would really be quite yet.

"Is that so, thank you," Zexion faked a smile, remembering how to interact with children then turned back to "Mister."

"Now then, this may hurt a little as I'm not sure you've ever been healed like this or not," Zexion stated earning a confused head tilt before a sharp scream of pain as Zexion used a Cure spell on the guy. As soon as the spell did its job the "man" practically sprang up and was lifting Zexion by the front of his cloak a few inches off the ground while growling.

"Wwhat the FUCK, did you do?" The "man" asked in a voice that sounded more like it belonged to an arrogant teenager thus leading Zexion to believe that was indeed where he should place this person into, the teenager category.

"Well, it appears you can speak after all. I simply used a Cure spell to heal you," Zexion explained calmly, despite still being held a few inches off the ground. At the mention of the spell the cloaked teen's grip loosened a bit and from what Zexion could see of the face, he had a confused look crossing it before it turned to one of anger and the grip was tightened again.

"Magic isn't real, so tell me wwhat you really did!"

"I didn't lie, where I'm from magic is real and everyone can learn it if they try," Zexion stated with a look that was absolutely serious. The teen however didn't let his grip up this time even when the two kids tried to get him to calm down.

"HEY PUT HIM DOWN!" Zexion was quick to recognizing the voice as Beelzemon and was even quicker to hear the sound of a gunshot coming from said biker demon. Reacting on instinct Zexion cast another Reflega and was able to use that to protect himself as well as the teen.

"What do you think you were doing Beelzemon?" Zexion growled as he pulled the spell down only to feel tired from not being very, experienced with the spell and it draining his magic to use more than once in a short time frame. While this happened the two kids grew in fear of the biker while the cloaked teen seemed surprised by said demon's appearance.

"Yes what _were _you thinking Beelzemon?" Konan questioned as she walked up behind the biker who growled.

"I was thinking of killing an asshole that's what."

"While a comrade is in his grasp? Obviously it didn't occur to you that you could have hit Zexion as well as the man holding him," Konan questioned as Beelzemon growled.

"I'm confident in my aim!"

"This will probably be a long argument…" Zexion trailed while Beelzemon was yelling at Konan who remained calm the entire time. The teen holding Zexion was so confused, he loosened his grip once again and this time didn't even try to reestablish it.

"W-Who are they?" The boy asked trying to look brave while his sister, as Zexion guessed she was at least, hid behind him.

"Unfortunately, they are my teammates."

It took about four minutes for the argument to stop, seven minutes to get Beelzemon to shut up, twenty minutes to get the kids to trust them slightly, half an hour to find a good place to camp for the night, two hours to get the grey skinned teen to talk again and three hours to get everyone on somewhat better terms with each other. In order to avoid any more misunderstandings or causing people to get pissed, Konan asked Beelzemon to go look for either a pond or some food, to which the demon begrudgingly listened to.

"You know you can take the hood off," Konan said causing the two kids to stiffen while the teen didn't seem to have any reaction to it.

"Wwhy should I?"

"Simple, so we can see what you look like under it," Zexion stated as he looked up from his book that Konan is still surprised he has.

"Uh, he can't!" The boy shouted earning raised brows from the two older people present.

"If it's because of grey skin it doesn't matter seeing Beelzemon has pale blue," Zexion once again stated as he turned a page in his book.

"Believe me when I say, I've seen many weird looking people in my time. If he's any weirder than a plant man than that's just self explanatory," Konan said earning all eyes on her. Zexion actually lowered his book while looking at her with a raised brow.

"A plant man? I've heard of living inanimate objects and anthropomorphic animals, but a _plant man?" _Zexion questioned not quite believing the blue haired woman's words himself as it was his turn to gain weird looks. Zexion however shrugged them off with a quick explanation. "Where I'm from you hear of many, many things that are hard to believe. However I'm still skeptical of this plant man."

"Believe me when I say, you don't want to meet him."

"Pretty sure I don't wwant to meet him," the teen replied as he lifted a hand to pull his hood off.

"Mister are you sure about this?" the little girl asked while the teen seemed to look over at the girl with a frown, but otherwise no response as he pulled his hood off earning some widened eyes from Konan and Zexion. Underneath the cloak the teen had grey skin, orange-red eyes that left no white, black hair with a purple streak in it, large black glasses that tucked behind a pair of fin-like ears, a blue scarf that was atop a set of gills on his neck and finally where the pair of large candy corn colored horns atop his head.

"... Well it's not the weirdest but it's close," Konan spoke up but otherwise seemed calm about it anyways.

Eridan had been distant from the interactions of the group as well as the two kids that helped him before. Konan noticed his constant aversions to any form of contact around him. Zexion was right with the blue haired woman in examining the "troll" as he admitted his species was called. Beelzemon and the two kids, Annabelle and Jasper they were called, were the only one's not really noticing.

"And then Pineapple head took down the demon… almost took him down on me but hey it was still a very interesting fight," Beelzemon laughed as the two kids were entranced by the story.

"Was he really a dragon?" Annabelle asked with childish wonder.

"Hell yeah he was, though a very slow minded one," Beelzemon responded with a grin and in a tone that caused the young girl to giggle. Jasper however didn't really believe the demon biker.

"Yeah right dragon's don't exist!" Jasper exclaimed causing the smile on Beelzemon's face to turn into a scowl.

"Well CLEARLY you've never met the pineapple head!"

"CLEARLY you are making the whole story up!"

"CLEARLY you don't know anything about what goes along in SOME people's lives!"

"CLEARLY, you both should shut up," Zexion intervened between the arguing kid and the Digimon.

"..."

"..."

"Thank you!" Zexion sighed as he put his nose back into the book he had. Beelzemon and Jasper shared a look before looking back to the blue-grey haired teen.

"Whatever you say Mister grouchy pants," Jasper began.

"Yeah Zexy get over it," Beelzemon finished causing something in Zexion's mind to remember something he didn't realize he should have. A flash went through his mind and he saw a flash of red, a boy in a dark suit with a blade, finally the feel of the blade cutting through his skin. Zexion's mind kept replaying the moment of the blade going through his skin and he screamed. The book in his hands fell to the ground as both his hands flew up to his head as he continued to scream. Everyone had reacted differently to the teen's screams, Eridan's fin-like ears narrowed from the sharp screams, the siblings jumped and held each other close, Beelzemon fell over in shock and Konan rushed over to the teen's side.

"Shhh, Zexion relax you are okay," Konan soothed wrapping one arm around the short teen and rubbing his hair with the other, while doing so she felt the still fresh scratch on his cheek hidden by his hair. Konan paused for a bit around there but then quickly recovered and resumed trying to calm the teen down. The scene caused Eridan to finally look over with curiosity. Seeing this he couldn't help but feel a pang of longing and jealousy as he saw the teen calming down.

_Moirails exist among humans as wwell I see… Wwhy does evveryone get someone but me? _Eridan thought to himself as he pulled his head away from the scene to continue his self inflicted solitude.

Beelzemon couldn't help but finally notice Eridan shying away from the rest of the group. Beelzemon frowned when he noticed no one was trying to get to know the kid or coax him out of it.

"Oi Gills!" the biker demon called to the sea-troll. Eridan growled lowly at the nickname.

"Wwhat do you wwant?"

"Wwhat's wwhith all your elongated w's?" Beelzemon grinned poking a jab at the boy's accent, which caused the troll to hiss at the biker.

"Are you making fun of my accent?"

"Maybe, or maybe I'm just trying to make conversation kid."

"Wwell maybe I don't wwant to havve a convversation!"

"Well you're having one now Gills so get over it!" Beelzemon grinned at the fuming sea-troll.

"Hey Mr. Beelzemon?" Annabelle started only to get on the receiving end of Beelzemon's grin.

"Hey kiddo want to help me get Gills here more involved?"

"No, you are not forcing me into anything!" Eridan hissed at the demon and the child who had nodded with a smile. Beelzemon continued to grin as he started to whisper in the young girls ear his plan causing the troll to scootch away not feeling like he would enjoy ANY of the plans from the tall biker.

"Ya think ya can do that?" Beelzemon grinned.

"Yup, yup," Annabelle smiled and skipped over to Konan.

_Wwhat's he planning? _Eridan thought growing increasingly uncomfortable. Beelzemon continued to grin when the young girl came right back over with the blue haired woman.

"Pleeease Mr. Beelzemon said it would cheer Mr. Eridan up!" Annabelle pleaded causing the woman to sigh.

"Fine just this once," Konan sighed before closing her eyes for a few minutes. Beelzemon continued to grin only furthering the troll's confusion, till Konan reopened them and bursted into a million sheets of paper, forming each and everyone of them into little butterflies. Annabelle's eyes widened with glee while Eridan and Jasper jumped back in shock.

"I told ya she could do it," Beelzemon smiled at the sight of how young Annabelle was happy, she reminded him of his old tamer with that smile.

"WWHAT THE FUCK?!"

"HOW DID SHE DO THAT?!" Jasper exclaimed. Konan then seemed to reform at least the top half of her body and left the bottom half as butterflies for Annabelle to chase happily.

"It's a jutsu I developed over the years," Konan casually stated earning a look of no recognition from Beelzemon or Jasper and a suspicious glare from Eridan. The woman sighed. "It's using chakra, one's natural energy and life source, and molding it into techniques called jutsu."

"Thank cod it's not magic…" Eridan muttered to himself with a sigh, while Beelzemon continued looking at the blue haired woman with no signs of recognition and Jasper just shrugged it off and went to make sure his sister was okay.

"I'm still not following…" Beelzemon stated with his blank look causing the woman to sigh again.

"Do you even want to know?"

"Nah, not really. Honestly could care less," Beelzemon stated, his blank look turning into one of uninterest. Konan then took a deep breath before slowly releasing it as she turned her attention away from the biker demon to the two kids playing. The biker on the other hand turned his attention back to the troll who took to looking anywhere else but them. Beelzemon smirked clearly going to enjoy trying to break Eridan out of that shell he had around him. Just like how goggle head and pineapple head helped him break out of his.

The sun was barely close to raising when Konan forced herself to awaken. As much as she wanted to continue sleeping, old habits and training die hard. The woman took her time to look around and noticed Eridan was still awake and examining his stomach area, more specifically the scar that was straight across his abdomen.

"Still awake I see," Konan spoke up, startling the troll. Eridan's fin-ears moved downwards as his eyes narrowed at the blue haired woman.

"Yes I am, wwhy wwouldn't I be?"

"I take it trolls are nocturnal with that response," Konan responded, moving a strand of hair from her face as Eridan turned his head and remained silent. The paper woman took this as a yes and made her way to sit by the troll. "You've been careful about your attempts at interaction with everyone… I take it something in your past has something to do with this correct?"

"Wwhy wwould you care human?" Eridan growled as Konan looked at him with her amber gaze.

"I shouldn't… but you give off this feeling of longing. If you ever desire someone to discuss it with I'm all ears," Konan offered as an option to help pass the time, and to help whatever was troubling the troll. Eridan turned his head to the blue haired woman so fast his neck would have snapped with wide eyes asking the silent question "Would you really?" Konan nodded calmly only to feel surprised herself when the troll seemed to break down and hug her with violet tinted tears seeping into her shirt. The paper woman felt confused as to what she should do next, till she lifted her hand letting it rest up on the troll's head, avoiding the horns, and gently stroked his dual colored hair. A maternal instinct suddenly welled up in the woman's heart as she closed her eyes and whispered words of comfort to the sobbing troll.

The two stayed like that for a while till the woman heard soft breaths coming from the troll and found that he fell fast asleep during his breakdown. Konan just sighed quietly to herself and decided to wait for everyone else to awaken before she could do anything else.

The sun was finally up in the sky when Zexion and the siblings woke up to find Eridan sleeping peacefully against Konan… and Beelzemon still fast asleep himself. Konan gave one look to the three and pulled up her free arm to give them the "Shh" gesture. Zexion got it fast and motioned for the two kids to come with him so they could find a place to make as much noise that they wanted. Annabelle was curious but was quick to follow the blue-grey haired teen, while her brother was more cautious and took a bit more coaxing before he too began following. Konan sighed quietly, feeling her arm starting to go numb from the weight against it. She focused her chakra and turned that arm into paper that gently lowered the sleeping troll to the ground as she got up to stretch her legs a bit.

"Agh… what's the time?" Beelzemon asked, rather loudly, while waking up only to earn him a "Shh" from Konan. Beelzemon sat up slowly and shoot the woman a tired scowl. "Why the hell should I?"

"Keep it dowwn…" Eridan mumbled tiredly as he curled up a little into his cloak and the grass. Beelzemon noticed this and blankly looked at the sleeping troll to the blue haired woman then back again before yawning.

"Whatever you say Gills… wait one fucking second," Beelzemon said as his mind seemed to instantly wake up and his eyes darted between the standing woman, whose arm was reforming and some pieces of paper were making their way from underneath Eridan, and said troll. "What the fuck happened last night?"

"I merely comforted Eridan," Konan whispered in order to help the troll sleep. "I also kept him company for the night as his species is naturally nocturnal."

"... Define company there."

"I gave him someone to talk to."

"Okay so no interspecies sex then, that's a good thing ta keep off my mind," Beelzemon sighed quietly while Konan's left eyebrow twitched just slightly but otherwise remained quiet.

The sun was at it's highest point in the day when Zexion finally came back… with sticks and leaves in his hair, Annabell slung in one arm and Jasper's shirt in a death grip with his other arm. Eridan had decided to wake up but found the sun hurt his eyes a bit and so he pulled his hood up again to help block the sun from them.

"What the fuck happened to you Zexy?"

"It's Zexion to you, and I found out that I never want to have kids or babysit again in my entire existence," Zexion growled in annoyance while the trio all looked between each other and just shrugged.

"We should probably find a village for those two to stay in before we leave," Konan suggested and causing Zexion to grunt in agreement while Beelzemon let out an "aw" of upset as he enjoyed the kids company.

"Wwhat about me?" Eridan piped up for once not prompted by being asked something. Beelzemon gazed at the troll with a bit of surprise before he snapped out of it.

"Yeah what are we going to do with Gills over there?"

"For the last time it's Eridan!"

"Do you come from this world Eridan?" Konan answered with a question, causing both kids to tilt their heads in confusion. Eridan raised a brow under his hood.

"No, I'm from a planet called Alternia… wwhy is that important?" Beelzemon's eyes widened at the mention of "Planet" while Zexion took it in stride, the kid's eyes widened, one with glee while the other was disbelief and Konan's eyebrow quirked as she mentally added to her list of many things she's encountered "A being from another planet."

"Because… when we leave this place, you will be coming along with us," Konan answered after her mental list update.

It took the group a while but they finally found a village for the two kids to live in. Beelzemon and Annabelle had a rather long good bye, but once it was over Zexion deemed it clear and pulled their orb out. Eridan's brow twitched upwards at the sight of it in not understanding what it was.

"Eridan, when the portal opens walk through but prepare yourself for a short drop," Konan explained while Zexion activated the button sequence, after checking the objectives and finding they were both checked off but nothing new replaced them.

"Oh SURE ya tell him that but you "Forget" ta tell me that!" Beelzemon complained and when the portal opened up, shocking Eridan a bit that it actually happened, Beelzemon walked through while giving the middle finger and a scowl to both Konan and Zexion.

"... Remind me to ask him how old he is," Zexion sighed as both he and Konan started to walk through as well… and Eridan was following behind at a more cautious pace.

"It probably doesn't matter considering he seems to have the mentality of a twelve year old," Konan sighed.

"Wwhat's a year?" Eridan asked, reminding the Nobody and the paper woman… that he was an alien and probably had a different term for ages.

"We'll explain to you later," Zexion offered as they finally all fully passed through the portal… only for Eridan to stumble a bit when they landed on the other side.

"Fuck!"

"Fuck you didn't land on your ass," Beelzemon pouted and crossed his arms, only to earn a slap on the arm from Konan. The demon biker then rubbed that spot a bit as it… surprisingly kinda hurt.

"Don't complain, Zexion would you mind checking our objectives?" Konan said taking command, more out of habit than anything.

"I just did… it says it's recharging," Zexion replied earning two quirked brows from Konan and Eridan but earning a look of disbelief from Beelzemon.

"Recharging on what? There's no fucking data in this world and I don't see ANYTHING electrical around here for it to recharge… on…" Beelzemon started to slow down what he was saying till his eyes widened and he practically screamed so loud flocks of birds and animals ran from it. "THERE'S NO FUCKING DATA HERE!"

"Beelzemon relax! You can be away from the internet for as long as this thing needs to charge right?" Zexion asked while covering his ears, thinking the demon was just addicted to technology.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING GET IT! I'm a DIGIMON, we LIVE on DATA! If there's no data here I'm going to be weak and need a shit ton of food to keep my strength up! I don't even know what foods are poisonous or not!" Beelzemon rambled loudly causing everyone around him to realize the data being… was having a major mental breakdown.

"Calm the fuck dowwn," Eridan winced at the loud tone from the demon biker. That's when Eridan noticed… an apple fall down from a tree and hit the panicking biker's head. Curious the troll looked up at the apple tree to see a small human sitting on a branch and eating one of the red fruits himself. "Uuuhhh… wwhy is a wwriggler in a tree staring at us?"

"A wriggler?" Zexion questioned before looking up and seeing what he meant, only to groan at seeing that it was a child.

"What the… Oh sweet an apple," Beelzemon grinned when he saw the fruit after it hit his head… the biker didn't even think to pay attention to what the other's where looking at.

"Hello?" Konan asked while looking up at the child, who was still eating the apple. Konan took her time to notice how thin the kid looked as well as his messy brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey…. what's this "Data" that guy was talking about?" the kid asked rather calmly causing the only three paying attention to question how this kid was taking this so… casually.

"It's something usually found in a computer," Zexion explained while Konan was also mildly confused on what data was at the same time. "Well it would… if this world had computers that is."

"I have no clue what a computer is… waaait you said "This world" right? Are you like, Flippy and the others?" the kid questioned earning himself more raised brows… and finally Beelzemon's attention.

"What the fuck is a kid doing up in a tree?"

_**Omake**_

"Heey everyone welcome back~" Gin chimed as he stood beside a large curtain as well as his trusty screen… Gin what the hell is behind that curtain?

"Oh just someone who will help me with these Omake's for this story. Can't hurt ta have more help and make this one a bit more different from the other."

… Giiiin.

"Heeey Writer-sis, chill the mother fuck out and let Gin-bro do his thing~"

…. Gin you brought GAMZEE here?!

"Hey it's my world I can do my own thing, plus he's cool I've prepared tons of Sopor slime in advance."

"Yeaaah, Gin-bro even helped me make my mother fucking pies."

"Now do me a favor and properly introduce my Omake buddy here~"

Ugh I swear Gin you are going to be the death of me but fine. Gamzee is a tall lanky troll with a short sleeved black shirt that has an indigo/purple capricorn sign, spotted dark blue pants, purple shoes, large curvy horns mixed with really messy/slightly curly hair and… clown like make up.

"Thanks writer-sis~"

Yeah… just don't do what Gin does and give out a shit ton of spoilers alright?

"I'll up and mother fucking try sis."

Alright…. what are you here for now Gin?

"Well first off ta explain Eridan's abilities and shit with my troll buddy's help, them ta tell everyone who if they read the first Across the Worlds that yes the kid in the tree is Laurence oh and also about the world they went ta before Laurence's."

…. Fine. Ahem, the screen then pulls up a chibi image of Eridan.

"Eridan like most of the trolls is 6 sweeps old, better translated as 13 years old, trolls are naturally very tall and when fully grown exceed the height of a basketball player."

"Yeah, Eri-bro also has a sylladex like the rest of my bro's, that usually has the ability to store all kinds of mother fucking miracals like mine," Gamzee said with a large smile on his face, showing off his sharp teeth as he stares into space where we not in Gin's pocket dimension, but since we are we can clearly see a bunch of cards changing colors and flashing around everywhere, some cards have pictures on them, others are blank. "The sylladex also has a strife deck where you put your mother fucking weapons into like my juggling clubs man."

"Hey that sound's handy. Shinso would always be with me and I wouldn't have problems with airport security then!" Gin laughed earning a honk from his troll companion. "Eridan's weapon of choice is his "Ahab's Crosshairs" a powerful harpoon gun."

"But his more underused one do to not beleiving in the mother fucking miracels of magic is a wand made by Kanaya. He also calls it his Science stick."

"Eh, wait till he goes ta a world full of magic my friend~"

"HAA, Can we go? I wanna see all the miracles!"

"Of course we can! We can also go to fuck shit up!"

GIN YOU ARE NOT APPEARING IN THIS STORY AS WELL!

"Phft that's what you said about the omake's for this one, yet here we are~"

"I keep telling ya, mother fucking miracals Gin-bro~!"

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck…. just… just get on to telling about the last world…

"Naaah, it wasn't that important anyways, only real things of note are it's got a good mix of science and natural things."

"I wanted to ride one of the mother fucking hoofbeasts."

"You and me both Gamzee," Gin sighed staring off into the distance with his squinty eyes before straightening up with his usual grin.

"Well this is where we're going ta have ta sign off."

"Next time on Across the Worlds New Dawn, Bee-bro get's back up on his mother fucking feet from a mental breakdown."

"Secrets are revealed."

"Pasts are remembered."

"A new world is introduced.

"Finally they meet a new mother fucker that might want to eat them."

"That's all for now, till next time BYE BYE~!"

"Honk :o)"

* * *

><p>Way to make more on my writing in this Omake Gin<p>

Gin: You're welcome writer-san~

Gamzee: Honk :o)

God these ends are going to be long with both of you... Anyways hope you readers enjoyed this new chapter

Gin: Review and let writer-san know what ya would like to see or what ya liked in either story

Gamzee: And hit the mother fucking fave if ya want more :o)


End file.
